Chaste
|tv series = Daredevil The Defenders |status = Defunct}} The Chaste was an ancient organization created to prevent the Hand and stop them from deploying the Black Sky. They were destroyed during an attack on their headquarters. History Foundation Centuries ago, a brutal organization known as the Hand swept across Asia, killing anyone who stood in their way. They slaughtered everyone in a village except a boy, who fought back, using a knife he pulled from his dead mother's body. He was able to defeat the Hand's best warriors. He became known as the Chaste. As he grew, he recruited as many warriors as he could to his side, training them how to fight and passing down his knowledge of the Hand. The Chaste became the name of the group, which quietly and secretly continued to operate into the present day.Daredevil: 2.07: Guilty as Sin The Chaste also followed the elders of K'un-Lun and especially the immortal weapon: the Iron Fist.The Defenders: 1.04: Royal Dragon Continuing the Fight The Chaste members caught Sowande. After three days, the Chaste heard the Hand members approaching, so they locked their fortress and let no one out. In the third day, the Chaste members turned on each other and in the next three days they ran out of food and water. In the tenth day of his captivity, the Chaste begged Sowande to stop the Hand's attack.The Defenders: 1.05: Take Shelter At his youth, a blind man named Stick was trained by the Chaste at the prison. He would become a great warrior and key player at the war against the Hand. Training a Black Sky is trained by the Chaste to be a killer]] Stick found a young girl whom he called Ellie and brought her into the Chaste, training her to be a fierce fighter. Even as a child, she was ruthless, and had trouble controlling her violent tendencies. On one occasion, Star witnessing her sparring with members of the Chaste, and she nearly killed one of her opponents, stopping only when Stick pulled her away and told her to calm herself. When the same opponent came looking for her to get his revenge, she killed him, prompting Star to recognize her as a potential Black Sky. Star ordered Stick to kill her, but instead, Stick killed Star. In order to protect Ellie, Stick took her to be adopted by Hugo Natchios and his wife. Ellie felt that Stick was abandoning her, but Stick promised he would never forget her.Daredevil: 2.12: The Dark at the End of the Tunnel Training Matt Murdock meets the young Matt Murdock]] Stick was contacted by a nun who was worried about Matt Murdock who had been blinded in an accident and seemed to be in constant pain. Stick had a reputation for working with special children, and he agreed to help. trains the young Matt Murdock]] Stick began to train Murdock, teaching him how to use his enhanced senses, and also to see his blindness as a gift instead of a disability, since sight was a distraction. He taught him to fight, but put off explaining to him the war between the Chaste and the Hand. He also told him to stay apart from others and not make connections with other people. When Murdock presented him with a bracelet he made from the wrapper of the ice cream cone he had bought him when they first met, Stick realized that Murdock had formed an emotional attachment to him, and he ended his training.Daredevil: 1.07: Stick Spying on Matt Murdock introduces herself to Matt Murdock]] When Elektra was a student at Columbia University, Stick contacted her again and asked her to try to bring Matt Murdock back to the Chaste. Natchios seduced Murdock, but did the one thing Stick warned her not to - she fell in love with him. After Murdock refused to kill Roscoe Sweeney after she asked him to, she left him, throwing Murdock into a depression that nearly caused him to flunk out of law school.Daredevil: 2.05: Kinbaku As she was reporting to Stick that Murdock was not able to kill on command, Sick told her to forget him and prepare for the war against the Hand.The Defenders: 1.07: Fish in the Jailhouse Attack on Black Sky hunts down Nobu Yoshioka]] In Japan, Stick found out that the Hand had located another Black Sky. He coerced Aito into telling him that it was being sent to New York City by ship before he killed him. Stick traveled to New York City and found his old pupil Matt Murdock, whom he knew was the Man in the Mask. Although Murdock was still bitter at being abandoned by Stick when he was a child, he agreed to help Stick destroy the Black Sky, although Stick only described it as a terrible weapon. attempts to kill the Black Sky]] Stick and Murdock hid and waited while Nobu Yoshioka and his men received a shipping container. When the container was opened, Murdock heard the fast and light heartbeat of a young boy. He tried to stop Stick from killing the boy, but Stick shot an arrow through his heart. In Murdock's apartment, Murdock, furious that Stick had killed a child, attacked his former mentor. After a long physical altercation, he was able to defeat Stick, which impressed him. He ordered him to leave New York City. When he cleaned up the apartment from the remains of the fight, he found the bracelet that he had given Stick as a child. War in New York returns to greet Matt Murdock]] Knowing that the Hand was active in New York City once again, Stick asked Elektra to once again try to bring Matt Murdock back into the Chaste. Using the excuse that they were investigating her father's investments in the Roxxon Corporation, Natchios and Murdock discovered a large hole, at least 40 stories deep, in Midland Circle, an area that Nobu Yoshioka had asked Wilson Fisk to procure for him. At this location, they were attacked by Hand ninjas, and were only able to escape when Stick arrived to rescue them.Daredevil: 2.06: Semper Fidelis Elektra was badly hurt by a poisoned blade in the battle, but Stick was able to save her. In Murdock's apartment, he finally explained the history of the Chaste and the Hand to a very skeptical Murdock. Murdock convinced Elektra to leave Stick and to fight the Hand with him instead. She agreed and told Stick to leave. Later, Murdock was attacked by a lone Hand ninja and was struck with a poisoned arrow. Murdock was able to defeat him, only to discover that he was just a kid. Elektra slit the young man's throat, horrifying Murdock. Elektra was able to heal Murdock, but when he recovered, he asked her to leave, saying that he couldn't be with someone who loved killing. stabs and kills Jacques Duchamps]] Elektra attempted to leave the city, but was met at the airport by Jacques Duchamps, who tried to kill her with twin sai. She was able to take the weapons and kill him. With his dying breath, he said that Stick had sent him to kill her.Daredevil: 2.10: The Man in the Box At the Wall, Stick's men told him that Duchamps was dead, and Stick sent them to find Murdock. As they left, they were attacked by Elektra, who then found Stick and attacked him.Daredevil: 2.11: .380 One of Stick's men lived long enough to drive to Murdock's apartment building and tell him that Elektra had come to kill Stick. Murdock, in his body armor, was able to make it to the Wall in time to stop Elektra from killing Stick. However, they were attacked by Hand ninjas, who escaped with Stick. Murdock tried to convince Elektra to help him rescue Stick, but she insisted that she would kill him if she found him. remains confident despite the torture]] Murdock was able to find Stick's location using abandoned railway tunnels. He could not track the Hand by their heartbeats, and when they stopped using weapons, he couldn't use the sound of their swords, either. Stick, being tortured by Hirochi, spoke to Murdock, knowing that he could hear him with his enhanced senses. He told him to track the Hand ninjas by their exhalations, which Murdock did. Murdock was able to rescue Stick, who bit into Hirochi's neck in order to subdue him. They were interrupted by Elektra, who was still intent on killing her former mentor. They were joined by Nobu Yoshioka, who revealed to Elektra and Murdock what Stick already knew: Elektra was a Black Sky. Natchios, seeing this as the answer to why she always was drawn to violence, was tempted to accept this as her fate. However, Murdock convinced her that only she could define who she was, and in the end, she turned on the Hand and helped Murdock and Stick escape. stabs and beheads Nobu Yoshioka]] Murdock, Natchios and Stick fought against the Hand in battle, during which Yoshioka killed Elektra, but he was killed by Stick.Daredevil: 2.13: A Cold Day in Hell's Kitchen Sometime after K'un-Lun was attacked by the Hand, a purge of the Chaste's forces occurred, which was ordered by the leader of the Hand Alexandra Reid. The only survivor of the purge was Stick whom Reid believed knew the location of the Iron Fist - Danny Rand.The Defenders: 1.02: Mean Right Hook. However, after Stick gathered the Defenders he was killed by Elektra, putting end to the Chaste's resistance.The Defenders: 1.06: Ashes, Ashes Members Appearances References External Links * * Category:Organizations Category:Chaste